fuck you, thank you
by sinavo
Summary: {EXO-L/ARMY}ㅡEmang bener, jatuh cinta bisa membuat logika ngadat dan status otak cuma pajangan di kepala. Apalagi, kalau kau jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutanmu sekaligus playboy kerdus berpacar banyak. Wouh! Army pusing saudara-saudara! / [exo, bts, kpop fandom fic, personification fandom, hummanized, RnR]


Awal mulanya, Army tidak mengira ia jatuh cinta.

Plis deh ya, dari paleojavanicus masih berlarian dengan damainya di tanah Jawa tanpa memikirkan fungsi celana dalam, seisi sekolah juga udah tau dia sama Exo-l tuh gak pernah akur. Jangankan mau melirik malu-malu, kalo ketemu saja mereka bertukar jari tengah sebagai ganti ucapan salam. Exo-l satu tangan, Army langsung dua-duanya. _Y_ _a, habis gimana, muka Exo-l tuh fakyu-able sekali, sih._

Apalagi kenyataan kalau mereka berdua sama-sama terkenal, sama-sama pintar, dan sama-sama emosian. Waktu pelajaran mereka beradu rumus dan hafalan, waktu istirahat mereka beradu umpatan. Terus waktu malam mereka beradu _anu_ danㅡstop, Army mual bayanginnya.

Ya, pokoknya gitulah. Intinya, mereka berdua itu musuh. Kayak Tom dan Jerry. Kayak Spongebob dan Squidward. Kayak badut vivo dan badut oppo. Sampai bumi bisa _breakdance_ pun mustahil buat akur. Berada dalam radius lima meter saja mereka berdua sudah reflek mencari sendal terdekat untuk ditimpuk ke kepala lawannya.

Army benci Exo-l, Exo-l benci Army. Mereka berdua saling membenci walau kenyataannya sering dijodoh-jodohkan teman sekelas. Begitu dunia semestinya berputar dalam lingkup **_permusuhan_** mereka.

Namun, semenjak hari itu, semuanya berubah.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Exo-l itu kerdus cap kaleng kerupuk. Dari Carat yang notabene sudah jadi pacar orang sampai Reveluv yang tidak tau apa-apa, semua sudah pernah ia gombali. Tak jarang, hal ini menyebabkan keretakan rumah tangga bagi yang sudah berpasangan (coba tanyakan pada Monbebe untuk detail lebih lanjut). Namun, tak jarang pula ia berhasil menggaet berondong gemes yang termakan bujuk rayu mulut manisnya. Dasar playboy.

Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kebencian Army padanya naik satu tingkat. S _ok ganteng banget cuih, cakepan juga gue kemana-mana_.

(Sayang, yang berhasil Army gebet cuma Ahgase si bobrok yang doyan koprol tengah lapangan. Itupun doi gak peka dan nganggep sahabat doang. Ada sih, Wannable, tapi kayaknya bocah satu itu lebih memilih terlibat cinta segitiga daripada hidup bahagia bersamanya.)

Lah, kok jadi ngomongin mantan gebetan...

 _Anyway,_ jangan lupa kalau cinta dan benci itu tipis. Semakin benci kita, semakin besar pula peluang untuk jatuh cinta di kemudian hari.

Itupula yang Army rasakan.

Hari itu, ia tengah mengobrak-abrik uks untuk mencari obat merah. Tangannya masih mengucurkan darah, bekas tergunting di pelajaran seni rupa. Sakit, tau gak.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Army segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan pintu. Ia membersihkan, mengobati, dan memplester lukanya sendiri. Iyadong, kan dia anak mandiri.

Tak berapa lama, pintu uks terbuka tiba-tiba.

Ini masih jam pelajaran. Palingan, anak murid bandel yang pengen bolos sambil boboan disini. Atau gak, dokter yang tadi pamit beli teh manis di kantin, pikir Army dengan naif.

Namun, ketika ia mendongakkan wajah, matanya bertemu sosok yang ia kenali.

Bukan, jangan salah paham dulu. Itu bukan Exo-l, kok. Buktinya Army masih duduk anteng walau didekati, bukannya mengambil gelas di atas meja dan meleparkannya ke sosok di depan.

Yah, meski orang itu ada hubungannya sama Exo-l, sih ...

"Heh? Army? Bolos juga?" Orang itu, Baby, mengerjapkan mata menatap Army. Kerah kemejanya dinaikkan seperti biasa, seragamnya tidak disetrika dan kancingnya dibuka, memperlihatkan kaus berwarna merah darah. Rambutnya acak-acakannya khas berandalan. Yang aneh, dia tampak terengah-engah dan banjir keringat seperti habis keliling lapangan.

"Nggak. Aku cuma mengobati luka." Army menjawba singkat, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Ia kenal Baby, meski tidak terlalu dekat. Ucapkan terimakasih pada Exo-l yang telah mempertemukan mantan dan musuhnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mantannya Exo-lㅡ

"Kau habis ngapain?"

Baby yang tengah mengisi gelas kosong di dispenser pojok uks, memiringkan kepala bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu." Army menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Bibirmu."

Baby semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Berdarah."

Begitu kata Army, diucapkan dengan nada kikuk yang membuat tawa Baby tersembur keluar. "Oh, ya? Padahal sudah kututupi susah payah." Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Army menyeringai. "Hayo. Habis ciuman ya sama Exo-lㅡ"

Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda, namun raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat Baby mengangguk santai tanpa beban.

"Iya."

Anjir. Jujur banget sih.

"Loh? Beneran?" Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa Baby tampak kehabisan napas. "Bukannya kalian udah putus, ya?"

"Iya, sih." Baby menenggak air di gelasnya dengan sekali teguk, mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "Tapi, gausah heran. Dia kan emang brengsek dari sananya. Mantan-mantannya yang lain juga pasti banyak yang diginiin."

Army ngeblank.

 _Mantan-mantannya yang lain juga pasti banyak yang diginiin_.

Entah kenapa, ucapan Baby barusan terasa sungguh menohok hati.

Terakhir ia _check_ , mereka berdua masih bermusuhan. Army masih hobi menceburkan sepatu Exo-l dalam toilet wanita, Exo-l masih suka menyebar fitnah kalau Army itu simpanan om-om kaya.

Mereka berdua saling membenci.

Tapi, kenapa Army mendadak berhasrat bunuh diri sambil berucap _'kukira aku yg satu-satunya dihatimu'_ begini?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FUCK YOU, THANK YOU_**

2018 (c) _felivevo_

 **EXO-L / ARMY**

ff apa ini njir :"( #nangid

.

.

.

.

Sejak tahu kenyataannya, Army jadi sering memperhatikan tingkah laku Exo-l ke mantan-mantannya, gebetan-gebetannya, dan degem-degemnya.

Meski ia masih menampik dalam hati kalau naksir, tubuhnya tentu tidak bisa dibohongi. Perutnya mendadak sembelit saat ditabok Exo-l dari belakang. Wajahnya mendadak memerah saat Exo-l dengan seenak jidat merangkulnya (baca: mencekek dengan modus terselubung) seusai pelajaran olahraga kelasnya.

(Btw, keringetnya wangi, masa.)

(Dasar calon bucin.)

Entah berlandaskan apa, Army jadi bete sendiri saat melihat Exo-l makan bersama Melody di kantin. Mukanya juga mendadak gaenak abis saat menyaksikan Exo-l menggombali Pinkpanda di koridor atas. Terlebih, dia langung pengen membanting diri ke tanah saat Exo-l main cipok pipi Universe seenak udel.

Kalau kata _kids_ jaman _jigeum_ , dia lagi cemburu.

Tapi, nggak. Army langsung mengketok kepalanya tiga kali habis dituduh demikian. Amit-amit jabang bayi cemburu sama si cimol gepeng, dia cuma kasian sama korban-korbannya Exo-l, kok. Gak lebih. Seriㅡ

Dan seperti sudah direncanakan, saat Army sibuk berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, Exo-l lewat sambil merangkul Ikonic.

(Iyasih, udah direncanakan penulis.)

"Woi, kutil anoa!"

Army melotot. Entah karena ejekan Exo-l, atau karena tangan musuhnya itu yang dengan adem beristirahat di bahu Ikonic. Gak tau, dia sendiri bingung.

"Bacot lu, kerak nasi!"

Setelah memberi salam fakyu seperti biasa, Army segera menjauh pergi.

Wajahnya mendadak garang. DUH, KOK SUASANANYA MENDADAK PANAS YAAA JADI PENGEN BAKAR ORANG.

... yang kayak gini kalau bukan cemburu namanya apa coba?

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalau x dikali y ditambah abcdef lalu dipangkatkan ke opqrs maka akan menjadi blablablabla blablabla..."

Suara Bu Jumping Boa di depan kelas mendadak terdengar bagai dengingan nyamuk di telinga Army. Padahal, biasanya ia tidak pernah luput memperhatikan pelajaran matematika. Jangan salah. Gini-gini, Army salah satu murid yang bisa menghadapi kumpulan rumus dan menaklukkannya. Iya, dia emang cakep dan pintar. Emangnya Exo-l yang udah bego darisananya.

Duh, dasar orang jatuh cinta. Nyambungnya apa-apa ke gebetan.

Army mules. Dia lagi galau. Saking galaunya, dia pengen terjun bareng Ahgase dari lantai dua. Gimana ya, dimatanya Exo-l masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Dia masih pengen meludahi wajahnya setiap kali mereka bertatap muka. Tapi melihat Exo-l memperlakukan gebetan-gebetannya...

... kok rasanya ada sesak di dada, ya? :"(

Di tengah ke-gundah gulana-annya, tiba-tiba Buddy mencolek punggung Army dari belakang.

"Weh. Mi."

Army menoleh, tidak membiarkan cewek manis macam Buddy dikacangin berlama-lama. Lagipula mereka berdua sudah sohib-an sejak lama.

"Paan?"

Buddy nyengir. "Tadi pas istirahat, Exo-l kesini, masa."

Ia memutar bola mata. "Gak penting abis duh mending gue dengerin Carat sama Monbebe berantem depan tangga." Cibir Army, padahal sebenernya dia juga kepo dalam hati.

Ngapain ya Exo-l kesini? Apa dia menggebet salah satu siswa di kelasnya?

Kalau gitu, mending mati aja. Hehehehe.

Buddy menekuk muka, lekas mencubit lengan Army agar dia kembali memperhatikan. "Makanya dengerin dulu, bego! Dia kesini nyariin elu!"

 _Serrr_. Perut Army makin mules. "Ngapain tuh ulet sayur nyariin gue?!"

"Meneketehe." Buddy angkat bahu. "Tadi dia cuma nanya lu dimana. Katanya sikap lu ke dia berubah. Kalian sempet ketemu terus katanya lu langsung kabur tanpa ngelempar sepatu, dia bingung."

Goblo. Dilempar sepatu malah ketagihan. Dasar masokis.

Eh tapi gapapa, sih. Hehehehe. Army diem-diem seneng udah dicariin.

"Terus, terus?"

"Yaudah, gitu doang." Sahut Buddy cuek. "Tadi gue saranin buat nitipin surat, terus dianya gak mau. Katanya kalo lu kegeeran, dia yang repot ntar."

 _Duh, mz, km tau aja ntar aq makin naksir kalo disuratin._

Padahal baru dicariin doang, tapi hatinya udah gak karuan kayak gini. Hhh dasar lemah.

"Eh, lu berdua pacaran yak?" Kata Buddy, menyadarkan Army dari lamunannya.

Dari yang sebelumnya berbunga-bunga asmara, Army mendadak pasang tampang ibu tiri. "Gila aja gue pacaran sama tutup tong sampah! Mending jadi selingkuhan tante-tante aja gue." _Dia mantannya banyak banget aku gakuat QAQ_

Tanpa menunggu respon Buddy, Army segera berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan deretan angka di papan tulis.

Buddy memasang tatapan curiga.

Hm. Dari bantahan dan raut muka garang namun berona merah di pipi, fix Army ini tsundere abis.

.

.

.

"Eh, cewek-cewek." Panggil Buddy saat bel pergantian pelajaran kembali berdering. "Gue punya gosip hangat nih."

"Apa?" Once langsung tancap gas, mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Buddy dengan penuh semangat.

Lovelinus menyusul Once dengan tatapan malas. "Awas ya kalau ngomongin jorok lagi."

Buddy tertawa. Mengingat pembicaraan mereka tempo hati yang agak ... _nganu_ , wajar kalau Lovelinus sampai mewanti-wanti. "Nggak, kok. Ini bener-bener _fresh_."

Moomoo yang awalnya tidak berminat mengikuti acara ghibah teman-temannya, mendadak menutup buku Biologi di atas meja. Bodo amat soal remidi, bergunjing lebih penting.

Diiming-imingi gosip _fresh_ seperti yang Buddy bilang, Moomoo pun bertanya kepo. "Gosip apaan?"

Buddy nyengir lebar. "Tau gak. Masa Exo-l sama Army pacaㅡ"

"FITNAH AJE LU MALEEEEEENN!"

Kepalan tangan berkecepatan cahaya langsung mendarat di atas kepala Buddy.

"Anjir!"

Tiga temannya yang lain langsung bubar jalan. Ogah ikut campur.

Buddy lupa kalau objek pergosipannya kali ini duduk tepat di depannya.

.

.

.

Sambil terus melangkah, Army mendengus sensi pada udara.

Bukan. Bukan karena Buddy. Kecoa satu itu sudah dia teplokin sampai gepeng, kok. Tenang aja. Yang jadi masalah disini adalah suruhan bapak Cassiopeia yang memakan hati.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau guru mereka yang satu itu kelewat gaje. Orangnya asik, hobinya ngelawak di tengah pelajaran. Apalagi, dengan umur segitu beliau masih saja tamvan mempesona. Gak heran, pelajaran biologi jadi yang paling diminati siswa-siswi seantero sekolah.

Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa guru ganteng satu itu berwajah seperti psikopat haus darah.

Penyebabnya, terduga si yayang Elf kepegok jalan sama mantan kekasih, Vip, yang telah menduda usai ditinggalkan sang istri. Ia pingin memarahi, namun apa daya malah dicueki seharian ini. Kesel, Cassie tuh, kesel.

Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah melampiaskan kekesalan ke anak murid. Jangan ditiru, ya, teman-teman di rumah.

Buktinya, berkat kelabilan bapak-bapak satu itu, Army harus pergi ke perpustakan untuk mengangkut buku paket biologi yang tebalnya naudzubillah. Patner? Jangan tanya. _'Masa gakuat sih, malu sama temen-temen sekelas dong'_ Begitu kata Pak Cassie menyemangati.

Iyasih, kuat. Tapi kalau tiga puluh dua buah buku sekaligus, dia tepar juga kali. Hhhh, memang susah jadi anak teladan. Pengen protes, tapi ntar reputasinya hancur berantakan. Apalagi Pak Cassie lagi mode senggol bacok.

Belum lagi di tengah perjalanan dia jadi _flashback_ kesana-kemari. Dari pertama kali bertemu Exo-l di got depan sekolah. Saat-saat mereka mulai menjadi musuh gara-gara kalah taruhan main gaple. Terus saat mereka bersaing untuk olimpiade tingkat nasional, berakhir Army dijutekin Exo-l seharian karena ternyata cuma dia yang lolos seleksi. Indahnya persahabatan masa muda.

 _Najis sahabatan sama dia_ , batinnya dengan sensi meningkat. Ah, Army masih denial juga rupanya.

Ya, jadi begitu ceritanya. Army harus main solo(?). Mana perpustakaannya jauh lagi. Harus berkelok-kelok melewati deretan kelas satu dan wc murid, sialㅡ

"Kamu godain orang mulu, ya hehe. Udah lupa punya pacar?!"

ㅡan.

Suara umpatan dan makian terdengar dari balik toilet pria. Sebenarnya, Army ingin sekedar lewat. Tapi saat memperhitungkan kemungkinan adanya percekcokan sepasang kekasih dan drama yang menarik, Ia segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok gudang yang bersebalahan dengan toilet.

Jiwa keponya bangkit. Urusan dipelototi Pak Cassie karena terlambat mengambil buku bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang jelas, biarlah ber- _refreshing_ dengan menonton pertengkaran entahlah apa ini.

"Dengeriㅡ"

"Kurang apalagi sih aku ngertiin kamu, hah? Tapi kamu masih aja kayak begitu! Suka tebar pesona sana-sini! Capek tau ga!"

Wadu, siapa nih yang berantem.

Army terkikik pelan. Pasti ini gara-gara salah satu diantara mereka ada yang keciduk selingkuh. Mampus. Hajar terus! Orang Orang sok ganteng memang harus dibumihanguskan!

... kayaknya Army punya dendam tersendiri, deh.

"Kamu salahㅡ"

"POKOKNYA KALAU KAMU GITU LAGI, MENDING KITA PUTUS AJA!"

Terdengar helaan napas kasar.

"Iya, sayang. Aku gak bakal gitu lagi, janji."

Suara tawa Army mendadak terhenti. Ia terdiam, berkeringat dingin.

Suara bariton itu, kok rasanya familiar ya? Kayak pernah dengar dimana gitu. Mirip suara yang tiap hari mengganggu ketenangan kupingnya dengan umpatan kasar dan ejekan sampah.

Hahaha...

Masa Exo-l sih?

G-gak mungkin ah...

Gak elit banget berantem depan toilet, hahaha. Mustahil.

"Au ah, bodo! Kamu tebar janji manis mulu!"

Army mendadak cengo ketika seseorang keluar dari tkp dan berjalan cepat-cepat melewatinya. Untung saja dia terlalu dirundung emosi untuk menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah seru menguping pertengkaran dengan sang kekasih.

Yang bikin kaget, orang itu ternyata Ikonic.

Nah, loh.

"Sayang!"

Kali ini menyusul satu sosok lain, berniat mengejar. Sayang sang kekasih sudah jauh pergi meninggalkan. Dan ternyata dia cukup peka untuk menyadari keberadaan Army di balik tembok dekat gudang.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Benar saja, sosok tinggi jakung di depannya itu Exo-l.

Anjir, anjir. Army langsung merem.

Nahini. Kebayakan nonton Narto sih, dikira nutup mata bisa bikin ilang seketika? Bego banget napadah. Udah jelas dia keciduk lagi nguping.

"Woy, ngapain disini? Ngikutin gue ya?"

Merasa keliatan bego banget, Army langsung mengerjapkan mata. Tatapannya langsung disambut senyum miring dan raut wajah sengak dari Exo-l. _Duh ganteng banget kyaaa~_

Untung, yang tadi cuma suara hatinya. Karena sekarang, yang Army lakukan adalah menyeringai tipis dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. "Duh. Ketauan selingkuh, ya? Gak profesional amat."

Exo-l tertawa sinis. "Jomblo diem aja deh, mendingan."

 _Ouch_. Sebuah tombak imajiner menusuk Army tepat di dada.

"Masih mending. Daripada obral cium sana-sini, murah banget ya itu bibir~"

"Bacot." Exo-l mendengus kasar, namun sedetik kemudian kembali mengulum senyum angkuh. "Hobi banget nyari masalah perasaan. Ntar lo yang gue cium, mau?"

"... Ngajak ribut?"

"Makanya, gausah berisik."

Army sudah ingin membalas dengan perkataan menyulut emosi lagi. Tapi melihat si lawan bicara yang tiba-tiba saja mengusap wajah frustasi, hatinya tiba-tiba mengiba tanpa sebab.

Ia menelan ludah. Duh. Gini ya rasanya melihat gebetan galau karena orang lain.

Pait, coy.

"Eh. Temenin gue, kuy."

Exo-l menatap tajam. "Ngapain?"

Army mendengus. Muka Exo-l masih aja coretgantengcoret tonjok- _able_ walau dia sedang gundah gulana. "Indoapril. Laper nih."

"Waduh. Mau bolos ya?" Exo-l kembali menyeringai. "Gak takut dicoret dari daftar siswa berprestasi?"

Tarik perkataan Army tadi. Apanya yang minta dikasihani, ternyata Exo-l masih nyebelin kayak biasanya.

( ... bagus deh kalau gitu.)

"Lo banyak bacot banget, sumpah. Ikut aja napa?"

"Maksa, nih?"

"Iya. Selow, ntar gue bayarin."

"Hee? Lo secara gak langsung bilangin gue miskin, tau ga."

"Sengaja."

"Mati sana."

Lima detik bertukar tatapan tajam, Army mendengus lagi. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Dua langkah di belakang, Exo-l mengikuti.

Goals banget, sih.

.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah merekaㅡduduk di kursi depan Indoapril, dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis lari dari satpam sekolah yang punya radar kepekaan tinggi.

Dan omong kosong yang dibilang Army tadi. Traktir apanya. Ini Exo-l cuma disuguhi air asli pegunungan alias akua. Sementara Army makan siomay rebus dan kopi panas sendiri.

Curang!

"Dimakan, ya~"

Exo-l mendengus melihat raut mengejek di wajah Army. Ini sih namanya sengaja membodohi. Sialan banget, emang. "Iya makasih banyak loh." Katanya, dengan hawa membunuh disekitar.

Army terkekeh. "Salah sendiri miskin."

Duh, kalau saja tidak ketinggalan di kelas, Exo-l pasti sudah menampar Army dengan dompetnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Exo-l membuka tutup botol air mineral di tangannya. Ia kemudian sengaja menumpahkan isi botol itu ke atas kepalaㅡmenyiram rambutnya sendiri.

"Anjir, loㅡ"

Suara Army tertahan saat wajahnya tiba-tiba disiram air dingin. Ia mengerjap. Seragamnya ikut basah.

Saat ia menoleh ke samping, sebuah seringai ditunjukan Exo-l dengan sengaja. Ia menggoyangkan botol akua kosong di depan wajah Army sebelum meremukkannya. "Sekarang, kita impas."

"Vangsad."

Army mengusap wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis, tapi sibuk menyumpah dalam hati. Minta banget ditempeleng bolak-balik ya, orang ini. Untung sayang.

Ini dia basah kuyup gimana ngeringinnya coba?!

Mau marah.

BRUK

"Sakit, bego! Kok gue ditabok?"

"Gapapa. Iseng doang, kok."

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Army pasti sudah meninggal dengan tubuh tersayat-sayat sekarang.

 _Galak amat, mz._

Tapi siapa juga yang ga marah kalau disiram tiba-tiba, hah? Dia jantungan tau.

Di saat Army tengah sibuk memikirkan nasib bajunya, Exo-l malah tiba-tiba menghela napas sambil menerawang angkasa. "Kok gue bingung ya."

Meski masih dirundung kesal, Army tetap menoleh kepo. "Bingung kenapa?"

"Perasaan semenjak pacaran sama Ikonic gue udah ngurang-ngurangin maksiat, dah."

Nah. Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Dicurhatin gebetan perihal pacar-calon-mantannya. Army kuad, kok. Dia setronk.

Padahal waktu dia ngegalauin Exo-l gak ada satupun yang nenangin. Eh pas giliran Exo-l ngegalauin Ikonic, kok harus dia yang siap pasang bahu? Dunia emang gak adil.

Tapi, gapapa, deh. Namanya juga calon bucin.

"Ngurangin maksiat apaan, orang lo masih suka cari gara-gara ke gue." Bantahnya sensi.

Exo-l tertawa. Hati Army langsung merasa adem seketika. "Ya gimana. Kalo gak ribut sama lo, rasanya ada yang kurang gitu di hidup gue."

 _Dagdigdug. Serrr._ Oh, tenang. Itu barusan cuman suara jantungnya yang lagi main trampolin, kok.

"B-bego." Army mendengus keras, lekas menunduk, tidak ingin Exo-l melihat wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga. Halah. Katanya kuat, digituin doang kok langsung runtuh pertahanan?

Meski Exo-l cukup peka, dia pura-pura bodoh aja melihat Army bertingkah aneh demikian. "Apa gue putus aja ya. Capek, lagian katanya Ikonic sempet ngedeketin adek kelas tapi gak direstuin."

"Blink?"

"Nahitu."

Army menghembuskan napas. "Ya, serah lo aja sih. Lagian gebetan lo kan banyak. Gak berapa lama abis putus paling lo dapet pacar lagi." _Soalnya tingkah lo kayak gitu sih, gue ikutan baper juga kan._

"Pinter." Exo-l terkekeh, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Army. "Tau aja gue ganteng parah."

"Bangke."

"Makasih."

Hening. Tangan Exo-l masih bertengger di puncak kepala Army, namun ia tidak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali.

Army teringat sesuatu. "Tadi kata buddy lo ke kelasㅡ"

"Bohong. Udah tau dia tukang ngetroll, masih aja percaya."

Army mendengus. "Gue lebih percaya dia kali, daripada lo."

Ia membiarkan tangan hangat Exo-l kembali mengusap kepalanya yang basah. Sensasinya ... luar biasa. Ternyata ada hikmahnya ia kuyup pasca disiram random oleh lawan bicara.

"Kalian berdua deket banget. Gak niat pacaran?" Tawa Exo-l kembali mengalun di telinganya.

Anjirlah. Langsung lupa daratan seketika. Army amnesia mendadak.

"Di udah kayak adek gue sendiri. Masa gue pacarin?" Army memberi tatapan heran. "Emang, yang deket harus pacaran, gitu?"

"Biasanya, iya."

Lalu, bukannya bantahan atau bagaimana, yang terucap dari mulut Army malah:

"Terus, kita deket tapi kok gak pacaran?"

Army bahkan kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri.

UDAH GILA YA.

NYARI MATI DIA ANJIR.

"Hah?"

Army cepat-cepat mingkem dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Exo-l reflek menarik tangannya dari kepala Army, nampak shock setengah mati.

KAMPRET MULUT SETAN KOK BISA-BISANYA DIA KECEPLOSAN BAMBANKK.

KALO GINI GIMANA COBA KAN NTAR MEREKA JADI CANGㅡ

"HAHHAHAA GOBLO."

... gung.

Eh?

"KENAPASIH HAHAHA."

Army meringis saat tiba-tiba Exo-l tergelak nyaring.

Mampus dah, alamat bakal diketawain lagi nih.

"Ngakak dah jago banget ngelawaknya, sumpah. Wkwkwkwk." Ia menatap Army dengan pandangan geli. "Kutu beras, lo barusan nembak gue atau gimana, dah? Kok perasaan kocak banget, sih."

 _Jleb._ Tombak imajiner part dua kembali menancap di dada Army.

Udah diketawain habis-habisan, dikira ngelawak lagi. Tragis banget hidupnya, heran. Padahal kapan lagi _tsundere_ seperti dia ini menyatakan perasaannya duluan?

"Kok ngelawak, sih! Gue serius, tau!" Army membanting sendok siomaynya ke atas meja.

Exo-l berjengkit kaget. "Iya-iya. Gue tau lo udah naksir dari dulu. Aura ketampanan gue emang gak bisa ditolak."

Army kembali meringis meski yang dikatakan Exo-l hampir separuh benar. "Ampas banget mulut lo."

"... mau nyobain?" Exo-l terkekeh. Kerlingan mata diberikan cuma-cuma.

Dan Army tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"G-gue gak jago."

"Gampang."

Maka, tanpa ragu Army menjulurkan tangan. Kerah baju Exo-l ditariknya mendekat.

Sangat dekat, hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka yang tersisa.

Selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Exo-l melepaskan diri. "Anjir. Beneran gak jago ternyata."

"Sialaaaan!"

Ia kembali terkekeh sembari mengusap bibir. Sementara Army sibuk menetralkan wajahnya yang kembali memanas sempurna.

"... manis." Pandangan Exo-l menggelap. "Woi. Cium gue lagi."

"Ogah. Ntar lo kata-katain. Lo aja yang nyium gue."

"Yaudah, deh."

Jarak diantara keduanya kembali dipangkas habis.

Kali ini tangan Exo-l yang meraih tengkuknya. Army dengan rileks hanya meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di bahu sang gebetan yang tak diakui.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ciuman ini tidak _polos_ sama sekali. Salahkan Exo-l, yang tiba-tiba berhasrat ingin mendominasi.

Kalau saja Army tidak memukul dadanya guna meminta pasokan udara yang menipis, Exo-l mungkin tidak akan berhenti.

"Pantes aja mantan-mantan lo langsung abis napas. Ternyata gini, ya."

"Gue baru sadar kalo lo cakep banget pake baju basah kayak gitu. Yaudah, kita pacaran." Exo-l berkata santai, jangan lupakan seringai tipis yang masih menghiasi parasnya. " _Btw,_ Ini statusnya gue masih pacar Ikonic, lho. Kalau dia tau kita bakal disilet sampe mati."

Army mengerjap, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kalo mati berdua sama lo sih ... gue rela."

(Sudah dibilang, dia itu calon bucin.)

Ah. Indahnya masa muda. Cipokan di depan Indoapril sambil basah-basahan pun terasa bak keliling dunia.

Buku paket biologi pun terlupakan sudah dari kepala Army.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end.**

mini kamus buat yg gatau :

exo-l : exo

army : bts

cassiopeia : tvxq

vip : bigbang

elf : super junior

lovelinus : lovelyz

moomoo : mamamoo

buddy : gfriend

melody : btob

reveluv : red velvet

pinkpanda : apink

universe : pentagon

ikonic : ikon

blink : blackpink

carat : seventeen

monbebe : monsta x

wannable : wanna one

ahgase : got7

 _bucin_ : budak cinta

 _tsundere_ : gatau jelasinnya pokoknya sifatnya sangat tidak mengakui perasaan sukanya ke suatu tokoh, sehingga untuk menutupinya dia akan berbuat kebalikan dari yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan perasaan sukanya

masokis : perasaan menyukai/ketagihan terhadap rasa sakit

#tepar

nyihaaa udah lama pengen nulis fandom-fandoman gini akhirnya kesampean jg btw q nulis apa ini anjir gadanta samsek #demo

dan plis ya fak twitter lavyu gara-gara netizen autobase imajinasiku meliar begini:"((((( nctzen ijo sendiri dikeluarga moncaratzenha hhhh woi lu bapak tirinya nctzen kan #nodongahgase

btw ini gendernya suka-suka klean ngebayanginnya gimana. mau yaoi mau bxg serah. tp yg jelas w tim #seme!eksoel dan #male!eksoel garis keras :( soalnya dia kayanya ganteng bgt hhh goda aku mas

yaudah ini intinya tida berfaedah coy hshshsshshshshhshshshshshshshhshshshshsh :"( maaf ya kalo ada typo soalnya gasempet baca ulang :( aq keburu gumoh duluan

yaudah, Review dong eaaa? #kedipmanjha

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **bonus.**

"Kita mending gausah balik ke sekolah lagi."

"Hee? Jadi lu pengen berkeliaran pake baju basah seharian?"

 _Ya yang bikin baju gue basah kan elu, anjink._

 _Lagian apa hubungannya, dikira di sekolah ada baju ganti apa._

"Bukan gitu. Tapi, beneran dah gausah."

"Lo takut ketemu Ikonic yha? Uuu gapapa syank ada aku kok."

"... Jijik, tolol."

"Yaudah, terus kenapa. Etdah kutil emosi gue lama-lama."

"... Gueㅡgue... ntar kalo ketemu Pak Cassie gue dijadiin lemper manusia ..."

"BAHLUL LO NGAPAIN NYERET GUE HAH?"

"Maap, sayang. Tapi ngeliat lo digiling Pak Cassie adalah kebahagiaan hidup terbesar gue."

"LEPAS BEGOOOO. LEPASSSSSSSSSSS. LEPAS MAS AKU JIJIK."

"yA GUE JUGA JIJIK KALO LO NGOMONGNYA GITU."

"MAKANYA LEPAS DULU BNGSTTTTT MAMAH AKU GAMAU MATI MUDA."

"GIMANASIH KATANYA SISWA TELADAN. DISURUH NGADEPIN SATU GURU AJA TAKUT. HALAH."

"YA SEMUA GARA-GARA LO BEGOOO MUSNAH AJA SANA DASAR PENTOL KOREK."

"NTAR KALO GUE MUSNAH, LO KANGEN. NGAKU AJA LU GANJELAN PINTU."

"MUATAMU!"

... masih aja berantem, yha.


End file.
